To Forget
by Josh Leon
Summary: What if Harry forfeited from the Tri-Wizard Tournament? One-shot.


**The Boy-Who-Lived forfeits from the Tri-Wizard Tournament!**

**By: Evan Hood**

**The First Task of **the Tri-Wizard Tournament** was intense. Both the Task itself and the aftermath. Although Harry Potter won the most points out of the four champions he was seriously injured. Crushed ribs, pierced lungs, and internal bleeding are just a small part of the long list of injuries sustained by The Boy-Who-Lived. Most of them occurred seconds after the task when the enraged Hungarian Horntail escaped from the dragon handlers and attacked the tent where The Boy-Who-Lived was getting medical attention. Mr. Potter was not he only person to gain serious injuries during this ordeal but to him they were the last straw. In a completely unanticipated move The Boy-Who-Lived forfeited from the Tournament... **

* * *

><p><strong>Plot against Harry Potter<strong>

** By: John Brown**

**When Harry Potter told the world he did not put his name in the Goblet of Fire no one believed him. Only his close friend Hermione Granger...**

* * *

><p><strong>Where is Barty Crouch?<strong>

**By: Wilson Whleils**

**... The last person to see him was his assistant Percival Weasley...**

* * *

><p><strong>Fake Proffesor Arrested!<strong>

**By: Lia Oren**

**Professor Moody...**

**...arrested... **

**...attacking a student... **

**...impostor... polyjuice...**

**...trunk...**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter: from wizard to muggle<strong>

**By: Robert Joseph  
><strong>

**When Harry Potter forfeited from the Tri-Wizard Tournament he knew there would be consequences. The cost: his magic. Mr. Potter will never be able to cast another spell again. This means that Mr. Potter gets an immediate expulsion from Hogwarts...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The-Boy-Who-Lost-His-Memories<strong>

**By: Emily Davis**

**The Ministry of Magic has also decided to obliviate The Boy-Who-Lived. Although public uproar tried to stop this, the law is the law and cannot be repealed…**

* * *

><p><strong>Public Uproar over Minister´s decision<strong>

**By: Tim Thomas**

**Wizards and witches from all around Britain...**

**... riots in Diagon Alley...**

**... Minister may be sacked...**

* * *

><p><strong>Interview with The Boy-Who-Lived!<strong>

**By: Benjamin Abraham**

**…Abraham: What about your best friend, Hermione? **

**Potter: She deserves something better. At first she will grieve. She will go through the motions, and just drift through life for a while. Then she will be angry, and hate m****e, and hate everything that happened. After a while she will calm down and realize that it was for the best. And, slowly, she will accept it. And with time she will start to live again, and to forget. It will be hard. Some days it will be simply impossible to not think of that scrawny black-haired young man, but she will move on. One day, she will realize it does not hurt that much anymore. And she will be able to think back fondly and remember the good times with a smile and a chuckle. Then years will have gone by, and she will find a guy who will notice what I did: how amazing, beautiful, smart, loyal, brave, and big-hearted she is. Then he will get to know her better and worm his way into her heart. And one day she will be able to say "I love you" back. Then he will give her a ring and even though there will be a pang in her chest she will say yes. The ring will be unassuming but beautiful, modest but elegant; it will be perfect for her. And, maybe for a few days, she will wonder about what could have been and what could have happened; but then she will berate herself for her silliness and concentrate on the wedding. And on the altar just before saying "I do" she will have another pang in her chest, and she will cry but realize that it will get better. Then, when there is a boy on the way she will convince her man to name him Harry after the scrawny dark-haired boy who once saved her. And years later when little Harry gets his letter and she drives him to the station she will see a man with wild black hair staring around with his green eyes wide with awe and her breath will stop for a moment. Then she will walk up to him and hold out her hand and introduce herself in a brisk businesslike manner that will sound awfully familiar to the dark-haired man for a reason. And he will shake her hand and hesitantly say his name. She will ask him how he is doing and hopefully he will answer with an "I am just fine". And she will choke a bit and he will notice and will worriedly ask if everything is alright. And it is my greatest hope, my greatest wish that she will answer: "everything is just perfect."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just something that crossed my mind for a couple of days. Sorry for all the spelling errors and run-ons. I wish a talented writer would explore this whole concept of Harry losing his magic and memories. I wrote this as a romance because it just seemed to fit but if someone actually writes a story about this I think it would be best without romance. In my experience writers who add romance to their stories tend to forget everything else.<strong>_


End file.
